Communications channels, such as the RF communications channel represented by a geosynchronous communications satellite transponder, are an important, economically valuable resource. A multitude of schemes have been developed for efficient modulation and coding of a single carrier using a communications channel and for multiple access techniques where multiple carriers share a channel. In multiple access, the typical design case involves transmissions from dispersed geographic locations where any one site has a capacity demand less than the total capacity available, but where the aggregate demand from all sites is equal to the total capacity.
In the specific case of satellite communications, multiple access to a given transponder has been achieved using frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), code division multiple access (CDMA), and various combinations of these techniques. The FDMA, TDMA, CDMA and variations thereof all require specific equipment features at both the transmit and the receive ends of the system.
In a satellite system, including a so-called geostationary system, the satellite is always moving with respect to the modulators and demodulators. The geometry and satellite motion causes slowly varying distances between the transmit sites and the satellite and between the satellite and the receive sites. In turn, the varying distance along the line-of-sight causes changes in carrier frequency, and hence phase, due to Doppler. Since the multiple access signals of interest herein share the satellite transponder and the downlink path, the key issues are the differences in paths of the uplink signals. These differences are primarily due to slight differences in the geometry between uplink site and the satellites and slight differences in signal propagation through the atmosphere such as phase scintillation.
These variations present design challenges for conventional multiple access techniques such as FDMA, TDMA and CDMA. Any new technique must also accommodate the time-varying geometry that occurs in a communications satellite system.